


Happy Holidays

by Drambean



Category: Paper Girls (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drambean/pseuds/Drambean
Summary: A short holiday one-shot to get you all in the holiday spirit!





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to see badass Mac get all flustered and embarrassed around KJ, and I figured the holidays were the perfect time for this to happen. I hope you guys like this fic!

The freezing December air stings Mac's cheeks as she pedals her bike to KJ's house. The bike had almost slid on the icy roads multiple times, and Mac's steering was shaky due to the fact that she was holding a present in one of her hands. 

Mac wasn't actually sure if Jewish people got presents for Hanukkah, but she had decided to get KJ one anyway. 

Or rather, make KJ a present. Mac had decided she wanted to make something for her...girlfriend? Best friend? Right now, it didn't matter what KJ and Mac's relationship was, Mac just needed to give KJ her mixtape before she died of hypothermia. 

Once again the redhead scolded herself for not giving the tape to KJ at any other time than at 10 o'clock at night. It had to be below 15 degrees outside, and Mac didn't have anything on other than jeans and her brother's old bomber jacket. Although she knew if her brother and father were awake they would have given her shit for making KJ a present for Hanukkah, Mac couldn't help but think some sunlight would warm her up.

Finally, Mac began to reach the rich part of the neighborhood. The houses gradually became larger with well-kept lawns and new cars. 

By the time Mac reached KJ's house, she couldn't even feel her fingers. 

She parked her bike next to KJ's mailbox and began walking to the side of the other girl's house. All of the lights were off in the building except for one; KJ's room. Mac knew that the taller girl would still be up doing homework. Buttonwood Academy apparently gave too much homework. 

Mac began climbing up the tree next to KJ's room as she'd done many times before. She'd climbed it so many times before, it didn't even matter that Mac couldn't feel her fingers.

Careful as to not crush the box Mac had wrapped the cassette in, she gently placed the gift on one of the branches so it wouldn't fall down. 

The mixtape had been placed in one of Mac's stepmother's old jewelry boxes and wrapped in newspaper with a neat bow on top. Mac had never been very good at wrapping presents, but she had made sure this one looked perfect. 

Taking a deep breath, Mac poised her knuckles to gently knock on KJ's window. Mac always got nervous when she was with KJ. She loved being with KJ, that much she knew, but Mac was always anxious somebody would find out about the two of them. If her parents knew, they would kill her. 

Mac finally worked up the nerve to rap on KJ's window. 

The taller girl turned around from her desk and looked to the window. She smiled when she saw Mac, and hurriedly got up to let her in. 

"Mac, what are you doing here?" KJ asked. "I mean, not that I don't love when you come over, but it's 10 o'clock!" KJ grabbed Mac's freezing hands and pulled her into the room. 

"I, um, wanted to give you something," Mac answered, blushing. She grabbed the wrapped box and handed it to KJ. 

"Is this...a present?" KJ stammered. Her eyes widened and her face began to redden. 

"I wasn't sure if you guys got anything for Hanukkah or not, but I decided I'd give you something," Mac offered. 

KJ ran her slender fingers over the wrapping and deliberately unwrapped the gift. She carefully ran her fingers under the seams of the newspaper and gently lifted the tape up. 

Mac had never seen anyone open a present that thoughtfully in her life. Whenever her family opened any presents they could afford, they just ripped off the wrapping. 

The taller girl finally unwrapped the box and opened it. 

"Did you make me a mixtape?" KJ asked quietly. 

"Um, I guess? I just filled it with songs that made me think of you. You don't have to keep it if you don't want to," Mac exhaled. 

"This is the nicest thing anyone's ever given me," KJ breathed. She was still looking down at the cassette, which simply had "Songs That Remind Me of You" written on it in Sharpie on the side. "Thank you."

Mac smiled back at KJ, relieved. She had been worried the other girl wouldn't like the gift. 

KJ walked over to the other side of her room and grabbed her speaker.

"Kaje, you can't play that mix right now," Mac insisted.

"Why not?" 

"Aren't your parents asleep?" Mac asked. She usually didn't care what adults thought of her, but if she was ever going to formally introduce herself to KJ's parents, she didn't want them to hate her.

"So?" KJ challenged. "I don't care if they wake up."

KJ pushed the cassette into the stereo and pressed play. "Jessie's Girl" began playing over the radio and the taller girl sat back down next to Mac on her bed. 

"'Jessie's Girl?' This song makes you think of me?" KJ asked, a smile playing on her lips. 

"I know it's not the most romantic song or anything, I just think it fits you," Mac replied, her face turning red again. "I'll take it off if you want."

"No, it's perfect. I love it," KJ assured. 

She rested her head on Mac's shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment. She grabbed the other girl's hand and smiled, sitting in silence still listening to the stereo. KJ still hadn't finished her homework, but for now, all she cared about was just sitting with Mac.

"Happy Hanukkah Kaje."

"Merry Christmas, Mac."


End file.
